


In winter we get sick

by Hrhlenelorckmann



Category: Glee
Genre: chris colfer - Freeform, crisscolfer, darren criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrhlenelorckmann/pseuds/Hrhlenelorckmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up a cold winter morning and has catched a cold so Darren is nursing him throughout the day to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In winter we get sick

**Author's Note:**

> Very short little thing written after a conversation with arta.kalnina on Instagram. Just my second finished and pulished fanfiction, pease let me know what you think!

The winter sun peaked through the curtains in Chris’ and Darren’s bedroom. It was a cold November morning and the windows were damp from the heat in the bedroom. Chris and Darren were still asleep, cuddled up together, as always, when Chris suddenly woke up and started coughing. After some time, Darren slowly started to wake up as well, due to the noises coming from Chris. 

“Mmh, Chris, stop..” Darren mumbled and stroked his boyfriends back. Chris slowly stopped coughing, but at this time his eyes were getting watery and he was all exhausted. “I think.. I think I’m catching a cold, Dare..” Chris said, and cuddled back down to his boyfriend. Darren looked lovingly at Chris, knowing just what to do. “Now, you stay here in bed, and I’ll nurse you all day,’ he said and smiled as he tucked in Chris and got up. Darren quickly dressed in some sweatpants and pulled a superman t-shirt over his head and found his way to the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, Chris could hear Darren making noises in the kitchen as he started humming. Darren was in an oddly good mood; Chris thought to himself and pulled the comforter even further up to keep warm. Another few minutes passed and then Darren emerged in the bedroom door with a tray in his hands. Chris knew what was on the tray, a pot of tea, a cup and honey. The only good thing about being sick was having Darren to care for him. 

“Sit up, gorgeous,” Darren said as he approached the bed and put the tray down in front of Chris. As predicted, on the tray were tea and honey, and a cup. Dare poured up the tea for Chris and left the bedroom just to come back shortly after with a pack of tissues and a little plastic bag to put the used ones in. “You’ll be up and running in no time,” Darren assured Chris. Chris just sniffled in response and took at sip of the tea. “Will you get me my knitted blue scarf?” Chris asked as he put down the cup. Without hesitation Darren nodded and got over to find the scarf for Chris. Darren came back with the scarf only seconds later and wrapped it softly around Chris’ neck and kissed his forehead “Better, babe?” Chris nodded “yes, thank you!”

“Now, drink up you tea and get some more sleep” Darren tells Chris and puts the tray on the floor. Chris obliges and lies down once again. Darren sat down next to him and softly stroked his arm until Chris was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Chris wakes up, feeling slightly better – and oddly alone. “Darren?” he called out, but there was no answer. Chris decided he better go to the bathroom, and the search for Darren. When he’d peed he searched the whole apartment for Darren, but he was nowhere to be found. Chris went back to bed, wondering where he could be, and cuddled under the duvet and pulled his macbook up on his lap. When Darren wasn’t here anyway, he figured he’d better try and get some work done. At least he could still write as he blew his nose and drank tea.

About 30 mins later, the front door opened and Darren burst in. “Hey there” Chris said with a hoarse voice. “Oh, babe, you’re awake” Darren exclaimed “are you feeling any better?” Chris looked up from his laptop when Darren came into the room. “Good enough to somehow do a little writing” Chris answered and once again blew his nose. “Aw, sweetie, you want some more tea?” Darren chuckled. “Yes, please” Chris smiled a little and while Darren made more tea he put his macbook away.

A little after Darren came back with a big mug in one hand and some flowers in the others. “These, are for you” he said and hold out the flowers to Chris. Chris smiled and accepted the flowers. “You didn’t have to, Dare!” he stated immediately, but sniffed them, realizing it was no good with a running nose. “Here, let me put them into a vase for you” Darren offered and handed Chris the tea and takes the flowers back to the kitchen for a vase. When Darren came back, Chris had cuddled up in the duvet. “Want to cuddle with me?” he asked. Darren smiled “always, babe!” Darren crawled into the bed, and scooped Chris into his arms and held him close. “I’ll always be there to care for you when you get sick or need it” Darren whispered into Chris thick hair and kissed his head. “I know, Dare…” Chris replied softly and held on to his boyfriend with one hand while reaching for yet another napkin with the other hand.


End file.
